Beyound the Unknown
by HolySwordXx
Summary: This story is surrounded by a Custom character of mine. He his sucked into the DOA world and must figuer a way out before he is killed.


Chapter One: Everything's getting a deeper shade of Blue..  
  
~*~Dear Reader, this is my second fanfiction story. But to be honest, I'm just doing my first story over since I liked it so much : ). I hope you like it also. Just to tell everyone, I don't know DOA or any of the character blah blah blah, you know the drill. Also, this Chapter has no real DOA characters in it, just my own character and his Mom. The story starts slow in Chapter one, just deal with it and wait for Chapter 2 where things get interesting : ).~*~  
  
"Hmm.." Justin looked around his room, not a big room but not a tiny room either. A desk with a laptop on it with speakers, a twin size bed, a small bookcase and a stand with two lamps on it and his alarm clock. Right next to his desk was a large stand that held a 27-inch TV and his X-Box. And on his wall were two Zatoichi swords that he " Ok then, I guess I'll quit playing to go eat now. " He placed his controller on the carpet floor; on the TV were Kasumi and Helena with Helena on the ground and big "Pause" on the front of the screen.  
  
Walking down the steps of the house, 16 years old Justin was wearing some blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He was over 6 feet tall and was about 250 pounds and lean. Reaching down stairs and sitting down at a black table with a plate of chicken and cornbread on it, he pulled out a chair for his mother and then sat down at the table.  
  
" Hey Mom, come on and eat " He grabbed a glass from the off the table and some Milk and pored both of them a glass. His Mother came out of the kitchen and sat down. She was a tall woman, about 5 feet 10 inches. She was about 190 pounds and was lean also.  
  
"So Justin, what were you doing upstairs while I was calling you for the past 15 minutes?" Justin looked up from his plate and looked back down. " I was um.trying to clean my room. I have junk everywhere you know" His Mom looked at him and then began to eat a little but of food. " I see. " Knowing his was lying, she turned on the downstairs TV and began to watch the national news.  
  
Justin finished his plate and then sat on couch and watched TV with his Mom. He was getting bored from watching the news and decided to go upstairs. As he rose from the seat, he noticed a blue light come from behind the TV. "Hmm?" He turned to look at his Mom and notice she was not there, he thought she must have gone into the kitchen to clean up a little of the food she cooked. He began to walk toward the TV and noticed that the blue light was going a little darker the closer he got. Hey peeked behind the TV and saw what the light was coming from. The light was coming right out of the floor. Justin looked back and still didn't see his mother at the table, he then reached out a little and tried to touch it. He stopped and then looked inside the light and noticed something that looked like a woman in purple skirt and pick hair. " What the fu." He then looked a little closer and saw this woman jumping around. To him, it looked like she was chasing someone, but she couldn't see who it was. He was trying to see who was the woman chasing and trying to see her face. "Dammed, who are you.?"  
  
"JUSTIN! What are you doing behind the TV?!" Justin jumped up and turned around quickly "Nothing!" His Mother put her hands on his hips and then walked into the kitchen again. He then looked back where the Blue light was and it was gone. With a disappointed look on his face, he went back upstairs to his room.  
  
Justin then sat down in his chair and picked up his controller and pushed the start button. He then started playing again and defeated Helena. While he sat there while the game loaded, he couldn't get the image of seeing that woman in the blue light on the floor. After trying to see it over in his head, he didn't notice that Bass beat Kasumi. His mind wasn't on the game but the light in the floor, the woman in the light and what was she doing. He got up from the chair and then pressed the off button on his X-Box. He turned around put some cloths away and was about to sit on his bed when he noticed that the game did not turn off. "Hmm? What the." Justin got up from the bed and then pressed the button again to turn off the game, it still didn't go off.  
  
"O my god.what the hell is wrong?" Then Justin noticed the same blue light on the off button of the X-Box. He froze in his tracks and peered into the tiny light, but he couldn't see anything. Hesitant, he placed his right finger on the off button again and tried to turn it off, but it still didn't go off. When he tried to remove his finger, he couldn't. His finger was stuck on the off button, as hard as he pulled it would not come off at all. " Maybe I should not have touched it..kinda late for that though" After standing there for about a good five minutes, he sat down on the floor and thought of different ways to get out of this. "Ok.. the last thing I want to do is chop off my finger." Justin closed his eyes and just stayed there for another 5 minutes. He suddenly got cold in his right arm; he then looked up and saw that his whole arm was turning a blue color, just like the light. " What the f***?!"  
  
Justin tried to pull away again and this time he pulled away. "Alright!" Even though he got away from the off button, the blue light was still coming up his arm and all over his body. " O no!! Stop, stop, stop!" He tried to push the light back with his other hand, but nothing happened. It just seemed to spread faster across his body. "Crap! Come-on stop already!" In a few seconds, the blue light was all the way up to his chin. He couldn't breath at all now; it was light he was drowning in the blue light. Then the blue light surrounded his whole body and he fell on the floor and lay there lifeless. The blue light that surrounded him faded and all was calm in his room. On the wall were his two Zatoichi swords, they also started to glow for a quick second and then the light faded from them also.  
  
~*~Chapter one done, please leave a review! Need and want lots of reviews! Can't wait to read them. I will post the second chapter really soon. Later~*~  
  
P.S. If anyone can guess where I got this chapters name from, I will E-Mail you a really sweet program! 


End file.
